finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Chocobo
right|180px Chocobos (jap. チョコボ, Chokobo) sind neben den Mogrys die Maskottchen der Final Fantasy-Serie. Sie sind übergroße, meist flugunfähige Reitvögel, die seit Final Fantasy II in jedem Final Fantasy-Titel wiederkehren und ein Markenzeichen der Serie darstellen. Chocobos stellen klassischerweise ein schnelles Transportmittel zu Lande dar, das obendrein Zufallskämpfe verhindert. Sie kommen in vielen Farben vor: Normalerweise gelb, aber auch blau, schwarz, weiß, rot oder gold. Es gibt immer wieder Minispiele und Ereignisse, die mit diesen Vögeln zu tun haben, darunter Chocobo-Rennen, Farmen und Ställe. Ihre typischen Laute sind „Wark“ (ältere Titel) und „Kweh“ (modernere Titel). Chocobos zeichnen sich auch durch einen eigenen, strengen Geruch aus, auf den gelegentliche Anspielungen gemacht werden. In manchen Teilen gibt es auch eine gewichtigere Variante, den Fetten Chocobo. Auftritte Final Fantasy I Obwohl die bekannten Reitvögel im ersten Teil noch keinen eigenen Auftritt haben, erinnern die Statuen in Schloss Cornelia in den GBA- und PSP-Versionen an Chocobos. Final Fantasy II right|55px In Final Fantasy II hat der Chocobo seinen ersten Auftritt; er befindet sich in einem Wald südlich von Kashyuon. Er zieht sich automatisch zum Wald zurück, sobald der Spieler von ihm absteigt und wird deshalb vor allem als schnelles Fluchtmittel von Kashyuon und naheliegenden Gebieten nach Bafusk eingesetzt. Final Fantasy III right Chocobos bewohnen in Final Fantasy III Chocobowälder, in denen sie gefunden und für einen Ausritt auf der Weltkarte genutzt werden können. Zudem spielen sie in einer Sidequest eine Rolle, in der man den Schwebenden Kontinent mit einem von ihnen umrunden muss. Es existiert außerdem eine Beschwörung in Gestalt eines Chocobos. Final Fantasy IV 45px|left In Final Fantasy IV gibt es bestimmte Wälder, in denen Chocobos leben. Dort kann man jederzeit einen von ihnen ansprechen und dann mit ihm auf der Weltkarte reiten. Im Verlauf der Handlung ist es notwendig, einen Chocobo zu benutzen, nämlich als der Kristall aus Burg Troia von einem Dunkelelfen entwendet wird. Nördlich von Troia befindet sich ein solcher Wald und dort muss ein schwarzer Chocobo benutzt werden, da nur diese fliegen können und man so die Höhle des Dunkelelfen erreicht. In der DS-Version existiert zudem ein dicker Chocobo, der mithilfe von Gizar-Kräutern an bestimmten Stellen des Spiels gerufen werde kann. Durch ihn hat man den Zugriff auf bestimmte Funktionen, wie zum Beispiel bereits gesehene Zwischensequenzen noch einmal anzusehen oder Rydias Begleiter Pochka durch bestimmte Mini-Spiele zu verbessern. Final Fantasy V 150px|right Der Protagonist Bartz Klauser reist zu Beginn des Spiels mit seinem Chocobo Boko durch die Lande, bevor er in die Handlung gezogen wird. Boko scheint ein besonders intelligenter Vertreter seiner Rasse zu sein, da Bartz mit ihm kommuniziert und ihm auch kleine Anweisungen geben kann. Nach der Zusammenkunft mit Lenna und Galuf, bleibt Boko in der Piratenhöhle bei Faris' Crew. Später finden diese vier Charaktere auf der Halbmondinsel einen kleinen Chocobowald, in dem ein besonderer, schwarzer Chocobo lebt. Seltsamerweise wurden bei der Explosion des feuergetriebenen Schiffes in Karnak zwei Kristallsplitter bis hierher geschleudert, obwohl die beiden Orte äußerst weit voneinander entfernt liegen. Der schwarze Chocobo verschluckte diese und kann seitdem nicht mehr fliegen, doch nach einer kurzen Reiteinlage spuckt er sie wieder aus. Das Besondere an ihm ist, neben der Farbe, auch die Tatsache, dass er weite Strecken fliegen kann, was sonst für andere Chocobos nicht möglich ist. Er kann jedoch nur in Wäldern landen und keine hohen Bergspitzen überqueren. Im späteren Verlauf kehrt Bartz schließlich wieder zurück zu Boko, der sich mittlerweile erfolgreich um eine Chocobodame namens Koko bemüht hat, die ihm bereits mehrere Chocoboeier ausbrütet. Boko kann durch Flüsse reiten und erlaubt Bartz somit den weiteren Fortschritt. Im Abspann des Spiels reiten die vier Protagonisten schließlich auf Chocobos durch die Landschaft. Final Fantasy VI right Der erste Auftritt der Chocobos vollzieht sich bei der Flucht von Edgar, Lock und Terra von der Burg Figaro in Richtung Süd-Figaro, während die Burg selbst im Sand versinkt. In vielen Städten gibt es Chocobo-Ställe, in denen ein Chocobo gegen ein geringes Entgelt gemietet werden kann, und manche anderen Ställe sind in Wäldern versteckt. Beim Reiten selbst folgt die Kamera dem Vogel und bleibt stets hinter ihm, was zwar für die technischen Spezifikationen der Hardware eine besondere Leistung darstellt, allerdings auch die Orientierung leiden lässt. Setzer kann mit seiner Slot-Fähigkeit eine Chocobo-Herde beschwören, die über die Gegner trampelt. Außerdem wird im Auktionshaus in Jidoor ein Chocobo versteigert, welcher allerdings nie vom Spieler erworben werden kann, da es immer zu einem höheren Gebot kommt. Final Fantasy VII 240px|left Chocobos können hier in Kämpfen eingefangen und später in einer Chocobo-Farm gezüchtet werden. Auf diese Weise erzeugt man andersfarbige Chocobos, die dem Spieler erlauben, neue Geländetypen zu bereisen. Die Farben sind gelb, blau/grün, schwarz und gold. Es gibt vier geheime Höhlen auf der Weltkarte, die man nur mit einem goldenen Chocobo erreicht. Außerdem kann man mit den Tieren bei einem Chocobo-Rennen im Gold Saucer teilnehmen. Zusätzlich gibt es eine Aufruf-Substanz namens Choco/Mog, die man schon früh im Spiel findet. Final Fantasy VIII 240px|right Auf einem Feldweg mit Warnschild kann in Winhill ein Chocobo-Küken in die Luft getreten werden, um einige Gegenstände zu erhalten. Tut man dies zu oft, eilt ein ausgewachsener Chocobo herbei, um sich in selber Weise zu rächen. Zudem hat man im Spiel die Möglichkeit, sich in allen sechs Chocobo-Wäldern mit den dort lebenden Reitvögeln anzufreunden, indem man die Chocobo-Mutter anlockt und in dem jeweiligen Hain Items ausgraben lässt. Macht man dies in allen Wäldern, so führen die Chocobos bei Betreten ihres Heiligtums einen Tanz auf und schenken einem die seltene Chocobo-Kid-Karte. Des Weiteren existiert innerhalb des Spiels eine Beschwörung in Form eines Chocobos, die Boko genannt wird. Final Fantasy IX 240px|right In Final Fantasy IX kommen die Chocobos in einer Sidequest vor. Mit ihnen können Schätze ausgegraben werden. Einige Orte sind auch hier nur auf dem Rücken eines Chocobos zugänglich. Abhängig von der Farbe, die sich mit fortschreitender Schatzjagd zwangsläufig ändert, besitzt das Tier unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten. Gelbe Chocobos können nur auf dem Festland laufen, hellblauen hingegen ist es möglich, sich zusätzlich in seichtem Wasser zu bewegen. Rote Chocobos können Berge erklimmen, dunkelblaue sind fabelhafte Schwimmer und goldene können, sofern sie sich in oder über Wäldern befinden, in die Lüfte steigen, fliegen und wieder in den Wäldern landen. Auf der Weltkarte ist es möglich, das Reittier mit Gizarkraut zu rufen, wenn man sich auf dessen Fußspuren befindet. Für die Sidequest "Such Chocobo, such" gibt es verschiedene Gebiete, in denen der Mogry Mene dem Spieler und Choco ermöglicht, Gegenstände, Karten und einige "Wichtige Gegenstände" auszugraben. Diese Gebiete heißen Chocobos Wald, Chocobos Lagune und Chocobos Luftgarten. Neben der Schatzsuche ist das eigentliche Ziel Menes Chocobos Paradies zu erreichen. Dort wartet Choco Blob, der Herrscher des Paradieses, darauf, dass sein Schützling Choco zu ihm kommt. Mit dem Item Todesschote kann der Chocobo auf der Weltkarte besonders tief tauchen, besonders hoch fliegen und Risse in Wänden aufbrechen. Nur so gelangt man nach Chocobos Luftgarten, um so an Schatzkarten von einigen der stärksten Waffen und Rüstungen des Spiels zu gelangen. Final Fantasy X 240px|right Da die frei begehbare Weltkarte im zehnten Teil wegfiel, spielen Chocobos eine geringere Rolle als früher. Die Schiffe, die von der Insel Besaid über Porta Kilika nach Luca reisen, werden durch Chocobos in einem Laufrad betrieben. Es gibt eine Gruppierung innerhalb der Bürgerwehr, die sich Chocobo-Ritter nennt und von Kommandantin Lucille angeführt wird. Ansonsten dienen die Riesenvögel als Zugtiere und werden für den Transport von Waren genutzt. Sie können aber auch auf der Mi'hen-Straße und der Stillen Ebene gegen eine geringe Gebühr ausgeliehen werden. Auf der Stillen Ebene gibt es sogar einige Minispiele zu absolvieren, zudem kann der Spieler mit einem Chocobo ein Rennen veranstalten. Sollte er dieses Rennen gewinnen, so erhält er Zugang zu Tidus' Waffe des Solaris, da deren Wächter das Rennen aus der Nähe betrachten möchte und seinen Posten verlässt. In späteren Rennen wird es möglich, Ballons einzusammeln, die dafür sorgen, dass pro Ballon einige Sekunden von der Zeit abgezogen werden. Beträgt die Zeit am Ende unter 0 Sekunden, so erhält der Spieler als Preis das Solar-Siegel. Unterhalb des Tempels Remium kann man mit einem Chocobo ein Rennen gegen einen seiner Artgenossen veranstalten und somit an den Nebelspiegel gelangen. An einigen Stellen liegen Chocobo-Federn auf dem Boden. Sitzt der Spieler auf einem Chocobo, so kann er mit ihm Orte betreten, die anders nicht zu erreichen wären, wie den Tempel Remium. Der Feind der Chocobos in Final Fantasy X ist der Bossgegner Chocogourmet. Final Fantasy X-2 120px|right Hier können Chocobos an unterschiedlichen Orten als Gegner auftreten. Sie können die Party angreifen oder die Gegnergruppe mit Spezialtechniken schützen und heilen. Mithilfe von Clasko, einem ehemaligen Chocobo-Ritter, kann die frühere Monsterfarm in eine Chocobofarm umfunktioniert werden. Dort ist es dann möglich, gefangene Vögel unterzubringen, sie aufzuziehen und zu züchten, sowie sie auf Schatzsuche gehen zu lassen. Durch die Schatzsuche kann es vorkommen, dass einige Höhlen in bestimmten Gebieten gefunden werden. Jedoch ist es auch möglich, dass der Chocobo nicht wieder zurückkehrt. Final Fantasy XI 252px|left In Final Fantasy XI zählen Chocobos zu den schnelleren Fortbewegungsmitteln; so ist man mit einem gemieteten Chocobo zweimal schneller unterwegs als zu Fuß. Vom Spieler gezüchtete Reitvögel sind noch schneller oder langsamer, je nachdem, wie die Aufzucht erfolgte. Um einen Chocobo reiten zu können, muss der Spieler einen in einem Chocobo-Stall mieten, was nur möglich ist, wenn zuvor ein Chocobo-Führerschein in einer Nebenaufgabe erhalten wurde. Spielern ist es außerdem möglich, an weiteren Chocobo-Minispielen teilzunehmen, in denen man mit den Reitvögeln verborgene Schätze suchen muss. In der Erweiterung ''Treasures of Aht Urhgan'' besteht für den Spieler zudem die Möglichkeit, Chocobos zu züchten und aufzuziehen. Man kann dabei seinen eigenen Chocobo großziehen und dessen Stärken und Schwächen bestimmen, um diese bei den Rennen auf der Chocobo-Rennbahn zu nutzen. Final Fantasy XII 200px|right In Final Fantasy XII sind Chocobos kein seltener Anblick. Meistens begegnen einem gelbe Chocobos in Ivalice, die ausgeliehen und geritten werden können. Sie sind die einzige zahme Art. In der Wildnis lebende Chocobo-Arten sind oft feindselig und greifen Reisende mitunter an. Zu ihnen gehören schwarze, rote, braune, grüne und weiße Exemplare. Weiterhin lassen sich eine seltene schwarze sowie eine stärkere rote Art finden. Ein weißer Chocobo ist sogar von Gardy, der Mogry-Dame, zur Mob-Jagd ausgeschrieben. Er heißt Trick-Star und kann in den Paramina-Schluchten angetroffen werden. Sobald der Spieler ihn besiegt hat, taucht er auch als Trophäe im Piratennest auf. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Im Nachfolger des zwölften Teils der Serie gibt es wieder Chocobos, nur diesmal sind sie einfache Gegner. Dem Spieler ist es ebenfalls möglich, die Esper Chocobo auf dem Ring des Paktes zu binden und dann selbst im Kampf zu beschwören. Final Fantasy XIII 160px|left Mit dem Chocobo-Küken gibt es in diesem Teil einen der kleinsten Vertreter der ganzen Serie. Ursprünglich wollte Sazh seinem Sohn dieses Küken schenken, doch er kam nicht dazu und trägt es nun in seinem Afro bei sich. Unter den ausgewachsenen Exemplaren gibt es sogar zwei Arten, die in Cocoon und die in Pulse, wobei letztere scheinbar größer sind und eine dunklere Federfärbung haben. Auffallend sind bei den Pulse-Chocobos zudem die großen Ohrlappen, welche bei den Artgenossen aus Cocoon komplett fehlen. Das Küken von Sazh ist ein Cocoon-Chocobo. Sofern die freiwillige Mission 14 erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurde, können Chocobos auf Pulse geritten werden. Dadurch eröffnen sich neue und ansonsten nicht erreichbare Wege. Reitet man dabei drei Mal in einen Gegner, wirft der Chocobo den Reiter ab und verschwindet, allerdings neutralisiert sich der entsprechende Zähler allmählich wieder. Außerdem können Chocobos verborgene Schätze im Boden finden und ausgraben. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Im direkten Nachfolger des dreizehnten Teils sind die Laufvögel in vielen verschiedenen Farben als Kämpfer und in zwei Farben als Reittiere verfügbar. Zudem ist es in Serendipity möglich, Chocobo-Rennen zu betrachten und auf diese Geld zu wetten. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|240px|Der weiße Chocobo In Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII tauchen Chocobos in den Wildlanden auf. Sie dienen den dort lebenden Menschen als gewöhnlich Reittiere oder werden zur Jagd eingesetzt. Lightning kann eine besondere Questreihe absolvieren, bei der sie einem weißen Chocobo helfen und ihn anschließend wieder gesund pflegen muss. Sobald er sich genügend erholt hat, steht er ihr als Reittier zur Verfügung und unterstützt sie im Kampf. Final Fantasy XIV 200px|thumb|Ein Chocobo und ein Chocoboverleiher Chocobos treten im vierzehnten Teil der Serie mannigfaltig in Erscheinung. Sie dienen in ganz Eorzea als Last- und Reittiere, die vor Kutschen und Karren gespannt aber auch im Krieg eingesetzt werden - vor allem in Ishgard kämpfen die Lanzenträger vom Rücken eines Chocobos. Abgesehen davon hat der Spieler auch selbst die Möglichkeit, die Chocobos als Transportmittel zu nutzen sowie einen eigenen Chocobo zu erhalten, der einerseits als Reittier dient aber auch im Kampf herbeigerufen werden kann. *'Linien-Chocobos': In vielen Ortschaften ist es möglich, gegen eine geringe Gebühr, einen Linien-Chocobo zu besteigen. Dieser bringt einen zu einem anderen, bereits besuchten Chocobostall in derselben Region und stellt damit eine günstige Alternative zum Teleport dar. Während man sich auf einem Linien-Chocobo befindet, wird man nicht von Monstern angegriffen. Steigt man vor Erreichen des Ziels vom Chocobo, läuft dieser wieder nachhause. *'Gesellschafts-Chocobo': Der Gesellschafts-Chocobo ist das private Reittier des Spielers und wird von der Staatlichen Gesellschaft, der er sich angeschlossen hat, ausgegeben, nachdem die Lizenz für 2000 Gesellschaftstaler erworben wurde. Der Chocobo kann dabei individuell benannt und anschließend überall außerhalb der Städte und Dungeons gerufen werden, um auf ihm zu reiten. Im Unterschied zum Linien-Chocobo schützt dies jedoch nicht vor Angriffen durch Gegner. Es ist möglich, dem Chocobo verschiedene Rüstungen anzulegen, die jedoch nur einen optischen Effekt haben. :*'Im Kampf': Nachdem die Quest Mein kleiner Chocobo im Finsterwald absolviert wurde, ist es möglich, den Chocobo mithilfe eines Gizarkrauts herbeizurufen und am Kampf teilnehmen zu lassen. Der Chocobo steigt dabei bis zu zehnmal im Level auf und erwirbt dabei Fähigkeitspunkte, die in drei Talentbäume investiert werden können. Diese entsprechen den Rollen Angreifer, Heiler und Verteidiger, die dem Chocobo während des Kampfes zugewiesen werden können, damit er sich verstärkt darauf konzentriert, die Fähigkeiten der gewählten Rolle anzuwenden. Bisher gibt es keine Möglichkeit, die investierten Fähigkeitspunkte des Chocobos zurückzusetzen. Die Erfahrungspunkte, die der Chocobo durch das Besiegen von Monstern erhält, werden dabei von den Erfahrungspunkten, die der Spieler erhalten hätte, abgezogen. Die Stufe des gerufenen Chocobos entspricht dabei der Stufe des Charakters. Der Chocobo bleibt 30 Minuten oder bis zu seiner Kampfunfähigkeit an der Seite seines Herrn, folgt diesem aber nicht in Städte und Dungeons. *'Begleiter': Es gibt im Spiel zahlreiche Begleiter oder Pets, die einen Chocobo bzw. ein Chocobo-Küken darstellen. Sie können vom Spieler gerufen werden und folgen ihm dann außerhalb von Dungeons, haben jedoch keinen praktischen Nutzen. Neben einem klassischen, gelben Chocobo-Küken gibt es jeweils eine Variante für jede staatliche Gesellschaft, eine schwarze Version sowie den Chocobo-Prinz. Final Fantasy Type-0 In Final Fantasy Type-0 existieren verschiedene Arten von Chocobos. Sie unterscheiden sich hinsichtlich ihrer Eigenschaften und ihres Aussehens. Ein Großteil der Tiere wird speziell für den Einsatz im Krieg gezüchtet. Ein namentlich erwähnter Chocobo ist Izanas Chichiri. Der Spieler hat die Möglichkeit, Chocobos auf der Weltkarte zu fangen und anschließend zu züchten. Dabei muss immer ein männliches und ein weibliches Exemplar beliebiger Art sowie ein bestimmtes Gemüse gewählt werden. Sowohl die Wahl der Arten als auch die des Gemüses hat Einfluss auf Qualität und Quantität des Zuchtergebnisses. Mithilfe von Gizarkraut können Unmengen von Chocobos gezüchtet werden. Üblicherweise nimmt das Züchten von Chocobos sechs Stunden Ingame-Zeit in Anspruch. Final Fantasy Tactics 150px|right In Final Fantasy Tactics gibt es drei verschiedene Arten von Chocobos, nämlich die gelben, schwarzen und roten. Sie unterscheiden sich jeweils geringfügig in den Fähigkeiten, die sie im Kampf benutzen. Wenn ein Chocobo in einer Auseinandersetzung eingesetzt wird, kann ein menschlicher Charakter auf ihm reiten und sich so wesentlich schneller fortbewegen und über Hindernisse hinwegfliegen. Zudem existiert ein optional spielbarer Chocobo-Charakter, der den Namen Boko trägt. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance left In diesem Spiel werden Chocobos von den Richtern als Reittiere benutzt. Zudem können Animisten die Fähigkeit Chocobo-Rausch ausführen, die eine Gruppe von Chocobos herbeiruft, welche alles niedertrampelt, was sich in ihrem Weg befindet und so Schaden anrichtet. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift 250px|right Chocobos treten hier als Gegner in Erscheinung, die durch den Mogry-Job Chocobo-Ritter geschwächt und geritten werden können. Es gibt sechs verschiedene Farbvariationen (gelb, grün, braun, rot, weiß und schwarz), wobei jede ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten besitzt, die auch der Chocobo-Ritter nutzen kann. Die erste ausgeführte Mission des Hauptcharakters Luso beinhaltet das Beschützen einer Chocoboherde vor wilden Wölfen. Dissidia: Final Fantasy In Dissidia: Final Fantasy gibt es einen Chocobo als Esper. Chocobos sind zudem Bestandteil des Spielplans, da sie den Spieler belohnen, je nachdem, an wie vielen Kämpfen er teilnimmt. Die Belohnung hängt dabei von der Kategorie ab, in die sich der Spieler eingeordnet hat: *Der Gelegenheitsspieler erhält nach 15 Kämpfen das Accessoire Chocobo-Flausch, durch das man 20% mehr EXP erhält und das einen Bruchfaktor von 30% hat. *Der Durchschnittsspieler erhält nach 30 Kämpfen eine Chocobo-Daune, durch die man 50% mehr EXP erhält und die ebenfalls einen Bruchfaktor von 30% besitzt. *Der Hardcore-Spieler erhält nach 60 Kämpfen eine Chocobo-Feder, durch die man 100% mehr EXP erhält und die wieder einen Bruchfaktor von 30% aufweist. Zwei weitere Spielpläne können freigeschaltet werden, nachdem man alle Schicksals-Odysseen durchgespielt hat: *"Ich will Erfahrungspunkte", bei dem der Spieler mit mehr EXP und einem Glücksbonus belohnt wird, aber keine Schätze erhält; dieser Spielplan wird durch einen schwarzen Chocobo repräsentiert. *"Ich will Schätze", bei dem der Spieler alle paar Kämpfe ein Chocobo-Accessoire, jedoch keinen Bonus erhält; dieser Spielplan wird durch einen fetten Chocobo repräsentiert. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right right|110px Im Modus Field Music können Chocobos erscheinen, wenn der Spieler den sogenannten Feature Drive meistert, einen Abschnitt, der meistens in der Mitte des Musikstücks liegt. Werden die silberfarbigen Felder des Feature Drives gemeistert, erscheint einer der Chocobos. Sie existieren in den Farben Weiß, Schwarz, Rot und Gelb, und je nach Farbe gewähren sie dem Spieler einen gewissen Geschwindigkeitsbonus. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Chocobos kehren als Geschwindigkeitsboni für Field Music Stages zurück. Neu eingeführt wurden Fette Chocobos, die den Spieler, ähnlich wie ein Mogry, mit Items überhäufen. Des Weiteren fungiert der gelbe Chocobo nun als Beschwörung in Battle Music Stages; er wird gerufen, wenn die dem Charakter zugedachte Beschwörung aufgrund von mehrmals verfehlten oder schlecht getroffenen Noten fehlschlägt. World of Final Fantasy 140px|right Der Chocobo ist als Mirage ein Gegner und kann auch eingefangen werden, damit dieser in der eigenen Party als Verbündeter kämpft. Desweiteren tauchen folgende Variationen des Chocobos als Miragen auf: *Chocobo-Küken *Chocorobo *Hyperion *Schokobo-Küken Chocobo-Serie 140px|right Chocobo (oftmals als Bezeichnung eines bestimmten Charakters mit dem Namen "Chocobo") ist der Protagonist seiner eigenen Spin-Off-Reihe, zu der Spiele unterschiedlicher Genres zählen. Einige dieser Spiele wurden jedoch nur in Japan veröffentlicht. *Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon *Chocobo's Dungeon 2 *Chocobo Racing *Chocobo Racing 3D *Hataraku Chocobo *Chocobo's Crystal Tower *Dice de Chocobo *Chocobo Stallion *Hataraku Chocobo *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon *Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majo to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha Mystic Quest Legend left Chocobos erscheinen hier als Wetterhähne; zusätzlich werden sie von den Stadtleuten für mystische Geschöpfe gehalten. Andere Auftritte Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts I und Kingdom Hearts Re:coded gibt es einen Anhänger mit dem Namen "Metall-Chocobo", welcher die Form eines Chocobos hat. Secret of Evermore Chocobos kommen in diesem Spiel nicht persönlich vor, jedoch ist es möglich auf den Marktplätzen in Antika und Gotika mit Chocoboeiern zu handeln. Diese Eier erhöhen die KP, solange man sie im Besitz hat. Musik Die Chocobos besitzen eine eigene Hymne, die bei fast jedem ihrer Auftritte gespielt wird. Es handelt sich dabei immer um die gleiche Melodie, die aber in den einzelnen Spielen neu interpretiert wird, sei es durch hinzugefügte Elemente, Instrumente oder ganze Stilrichtungen. Die Stimmung ist aber stets sehr fröhlich und aufgeheitert. Trivia *Die Chocobos haben neben den Mogrys die meisten Auftritte in der ganzen Serie. en:Chocobo es:Chocobo it:Chocobo ja:チョコボ fr:Chocobo ru:Чокобо Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale Kategorie:Final Fantasy I Kategorie:Final Fantasy II Kategorie:Final Fantasy III Kategorie:Final Fantasy IV Kategorie:Final Fantasy V Kategorie:Final Fantasy VI Kategorie:Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Final Fantasy VIII Kategorie:Final Fantasy IX Kategorie:Final Fantasy X Kategorie:Final Fantasy X-2 Kategorie:Final Fantasy XI Kategorie:Final Fantasy XII Kategorie:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIII Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Kategorie:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIV Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift